When a name identification is performed in which the data of the same person among the data registered in a database is determined and unified, the string representing the name registered in the database may be substituted in order to make the strings representing the name of the same person to be consistent with each other.
Regarding the substitution described above, a first technology has been proposed in which a rounding operation is performed for the data that cannot be unified in a master database where, for example, registrations are made by kanji character names and kana names, and a Kanji character full name written in Kanji character is defective and a kana full name may be erroneously readable. The first technology unifies and outputs the non-unified data that went through the rounding conversion to the master database to implement the name identification processing for the data of the kana name. See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-8389.
Further, a second technology has been proposed in which a name and an address of a person registered in a plurality of databases utilized in different systems are transcribed into a unified format and an individual name identification edition file is generated. In the second technology, the individual information registered in each individual name identification edition file is merged, duplicated individual information is deleted, a unified name identification edition file is generated and an address in the unified name identification edition file is converted into a regional Japanese Industrial Standards (JIS) code to generate a single unified database. See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-11049.